Wait, I Have A Brother?
by rexlover180
Summary: Prussia's on top of the world as the major Germanic power, but what happens when a new country comes along? Prussia's sure he'll be in charge of everything, but this kid keeps coming up. What was his name again? Right, Germany. He's just an annoying kid, but what happens when Prussia starts liking his new rival? Brotherly Germany and Prussia.


Wait, I Have A Brother?

Prussia was happy. He was pretty damn close to the top of the world and he enjoyed the view. After he kicked France's ass after he failed at becoming an empire, everything started to fall into place. All of the Germanic states were together, under, more or less, one rule; his. He was pretty confident that he'd get even better and stronger like was sure Fritz wanted him to be back in the Enlightenment. Russia and Austria wouldn't start something with him anytime soon and life was going his way. Sure, he wasn't as great as that prick, Britain, but he would get there. After all, he was the only personification around for all of the Germanic states, aside from Austria, but he didn't count.

Prussia was lazing around on one of his rare afternoons when he could run away from his boss and was lying back in some farmer's land, feeling the breeze whip by him as he let out a content sigh. He could just see the pure awesome path he was heading in.

Suddenly, he heard the giggle of a small child and sat bolt upright to look around. Not a single human was in sight, the only thing around him were plants. Figuring he must have just heard things, Prussia settled back down to continue his little nap, making it last as long as it could before he was dragged back to work. The whole becoming an awesome empire thing was great, the work that came with it, he could do without. Wars were far less boring than being stuck in a room to write and sign papers.

The giggle came again and Prussia sat up again, glaring around the field.

"I can hear you!" Prussia snapped at the emptiness around him, as if waiting for the culprit to just pop out and admit to be annoying as hell. "Show yourself!"

It was quiet for some time while Prussia tried to look around to find the little bastard that was giggling like an idiot. He heard the giggle again and looked around to find the source, but no one was around, despite the fact that the giggle was practically coming from right next to his ear.

"This isn't funny," Prussia growled, about ready to pull out his sword that he always kept with him, ever since he nearly got ambushed by another country. He glared at the field around him, looking for some kind of movement. Something caught his eye, though it was right next to him, on his right side.

When Prussia looked over, he yelled out in surprise as he saw a little blonde kid run right by him, his bright blue eyes catching Prussia's red without a hint of fear before skipping slightly in front of him.

"Fuck!" Prussia recoiled in response, getting away from the small child. He didn't look old at all, the closer Prussia looked at him. He giggled, the same exact sound as before. "Where did you come from?"

Prussia looked at him closer, quickly able to deduce that this kid was a country.

"So, what, do we sprout up like crops or something?" Prussia muttered, looking closer at the kid. "Did I do something like that? Come up out of nothing?" In his musings, Prussia realized something about this kid. If he'd appeared in this land, one of the Germanic states, that could only mean one thing. "No," Prussia ground his teeth and glared at the kid, who looked a little shocked at his hostile expression. "I'm the only personification around here. Go find some other country to mess up. I'm sure Britain would be happy to have you, you can make up for his messed up colony all those years ago."

The kid simply shook his head and stood in front of him.

"You're not taking this from me," Prussia growled. "I worked hard for this, it's mine! Not yours! You just got here!" The kid tilted his head to the side slightly and Prussia groaned. This thing couldn't even talk! The more he looked at him, he realized similarities between the kid and Holy Roman Empire. Sure, there were obvious differences, like the way he did his hair, but he looked similar. "Don't think you can act like that brat," Prussia growled. "No way am I letting that happen."

That was when the kid did something unexpected. He wrapped Prussia's arm into a tight hug and Prussia looked at him in surprise.

"What are you doing?" Prussia tried to move away from the kid, but he held him tight. At least he had some kind of strength, which meant he wouldn't die immediately. "Get the hell off of me!" He pushed the kid off and he stumbled back before falling onto his behind and starting to cry. "Good, cry it out. It'll make you tougher." He continued to cry as Prussia glared at him, trying not to crack. "I didn't have anyone to take care of me and look at how awesomely strong I am. You can handle falling on your ass."

The kid kept crying, even as Prussia tried to ignore him. For some reason, he couldn't just get up and walk away from the kid. Before long, Prussia let out a groan and moved himself closer to the kid.

"How the hell do you get it to stop?" Prussia asked out loud, trying to think of something. He'd never been in charge of one of the newer countries. Britain had experience, hell, even Spain had experience. Prussia was far from qualified for any of this. "Uh…kid…how about you just…I dunno. Stop?"

The kid kept crying, his fists coming to his eyes to try to wipe away the tears that kept coming and Prussia sighed, slumping slightly. He was too awesome to just leave a kid crying in the field like this, competition or not. He reached out tentatively to touch the kid, but flinched back as the kid started to cry harder.

"What do I do?" Prussia muttered to himself, looking the kid over to see if there was something he could do. "This shouldn't even be my problem, dammit. Kid, just stop! It's hard to think with your wailing!" He continued to cry and Prussia groaned, running a hand through his hair. "I'm getting nowhere with this…What would Germania do?" He only faintly remembered being around countries like Germania and Rome and groaned just thinking about it. Germania was basically emotionless and hardly ever looked his way. Rome…was ditsy. It would be a wonder if either Italy amounted to anything.

Prussia eventually stood up, looking down at the kid, who was actually beginning to calm down. His teary blue eyes looked up at Prussia and he winced, looking away. He looked at him like this was all his fault!

"I'm not in charge of you, kid," Prussia stated coldly. "You can take care of yourself. Besides, it's not like I'll care if you die, leaves more land for me. I'm the personification here, after all."

The kid reached for Prussia's leg and he stepped out of the way quickly, glaring down at him. That's it, he decided, Prussia was just gonna leave him and hope for the best. For all he knew, the kid could turn out to be like Rome and get raised by wolves, but that wasn't his problem. Without another word, Prussia stiffly turned around and stormed off back towards where his boss was. He was probably frantically searching for him anyway. With any luck, Prussia would get covered with work and he'd forget all about that kid, like this never even happened.

* * *

Prussia leaned back in his chair in the world summit, drowning out the useless arguments that always came with these things. Whoever came up with the idea was an idiot. He had no idea what kind of work they were expected to get done. If they had a goal in mind, they usually had their own meetings, outside of these required, yearly ones.

"Yes well it's an obvious fact that I'm the most advanced country here," Britain boasted, attempting to gain ground in an argument with France close by.

"What was that?" Prussia smirked, looking over to them. "I couldn't hear you over my Zollverein."

"That is nowhere near as impressive as the things I have been able to accomplish," Britain sneered. "For instance, the fact that I practically started the Industrial Revolution!"

"Ah, yes, for once you were able to start something useful!" France taunted him and Britain took the bait.

"It's better than being the one to start bloody political revolutions every other year!" Britain snapped.

"It is not my fault everyone aspires to be like me," France sighed theatrically.

"Yeah, because everyone wants to be bankrupt," Prussia cackled. "And in constant turmoil. Have you gotten to remodeling those streets yet?"

"That is not something you need to concern yourself with," France pouted and Prussia continued to laugh. The door opened nearby, revealing Austria.

"Weird you see you late," Prussia smirked at the aristocrat, who simply rolled his posh eyes at the albino. "What kept you, anyway?"

"It seems we have a new addition to our group," Austria sighed and then that kid from the field stepped around him. He was slightly older, since countries aged weirdly, but he was definitely that kid. "He said that he's been searching for other countries."

"What, he talks now?" Prussia nearly fell out of his chair as the kid turned a cold stare towards him. Prussia glared in response.

"You've met him before?" Francis muttered, looking at the child. "Hm, he looks very German, never mind, I do not want him as a French colony anymore." Prussia growled in a bout of protection he wasn't sure he had.

"He just…popped up a little while ago," Prussia sighed.

"If he's Germanic, could he be the German Confederation?" Britain mused.

"No!" Prussia snapped. "He's not, obviously!"

"You can't stretch yourself that thin," Britain scoffed before looking back to the kid.

"So there might be someone there to keep Prussia in check?" Russia hummed from close by. "I might like this child."

"Yeah, well, tell that to him when he has any actual power," Prussia grumbled, glaring at the kid. "He has to earn it to actually take that place."

"I would never expect you to simply give him anything," France chuckled and Prussia rolled his eyes. "What is your name, little one?"

"I think…" the kid muttered. "Germany."

"Original," Prussia muttered sarcastically.

"Your nationality is Germanic, oui?" Francis chuckled and Prussia glared at him. "That might mean he could take you over some day."

"In his dreams," Prussia growled, glaring at the kid, who glared slightly at him right back. Maybe it was from leaving him in that field, but this "Germany" didn't seem to like him much anymore. Not like Prussia actually cared about what the kid thought about him.

* * *

Prussia stood still, like a trained soldier. Germany, still the size of a child, rocked nervously beside him. Prussia smirked slightly, he was definitely more impressive than him. Something was being decided by the higher ups and they, apparently, needed both of them there. Prussia just hoped that it was something good, like Germany being dissolved and all of the territory going to him or something. What he got, though, when a noble finally came up to talk to them, was definitely a very good thing.

Prussia didn't catch all of it, through his excitement, but he got the important parts. The German Confederation was being completely united (excluding Austria, thankfully) and the Emperor in charge would be none other than the King of Prussia. Naturally, things still had to be ironed out and Austria and Russia were obviously terrified of Prussia's awesome power, so they would do something relatively soon, but that didn't matter. At that moment, Prussia had proved that he was better than the new Germany.

Prussia ensured that he stood still, keeping his face serious until the man left the two countries alone and he let out a barking laugh. Germany let out a small sigh, shaking his head.

"So, German Confederation," Prussia smirked happily, looking down at the kid, who was glaring at him, "looks like I'm in charge now."

"Yes, you can shut up about it now," Germany said stiffly.

"Aw, are you going to go pout now?" Prussia teased as Germany looked the other direction.

"One of us needs to be serious here," Germany said simply.

"Well, thank God it's not me!" Prussia started laughing again, holding onto his stomach and bending over slightly as Germany huffed. "Lighten up, kid, at least you're under control of an awesome country, like myself."

"I would hardly consider you to be awesome," Germany muttered.

"Aw, don't be like that," Prussia smirked, messing up Germany's already pretty scruffy hair. "You'll be as awesome as me someday. You know, maybe."

Germany just glared at him before walking out the door of the room they were in and Prussia laughed again, following him shortly after, but not bothering to follow him.

* * *

Prussia groaned, falling onto his back in some random field he'd found, and glared at the sky, just happy that it wasn't raining to match his mood. Why did the world just have to be so fucking stupid?

"What is wrong with you?" Germany's voice asked next to him and Prussia groaned again. The last thing he needed was that kid around him to annoy him even more. When Prussia glanced at the kid, who was sitting next to him calmly, but frowning, Prussia realized he was in the same boat as him.

"My boss is an idiot, but what else is new?" Prussia grumbled, looking back up to the sky.

"Austria and Russia seemed intent on blaming you, not your leader," Germany said and Prussia sighed.

"That's because they're just idiots," Prussia muttered darkly. Just because his boss was an idiot, he lost control of the German Confederation and was made a fool in front of Austria, of all countries! It just had to be him… And he took control of the German Confederation. "Don't listen to them."

"It's not like I have a choice with Austria," Germany said.

"Ah, don't worry about that little bitch," Prussia shrugged. "Hungary's someone you should be scared of, so listen to her if she gives you orders, but Austria's just useless."

"If that's the case, I have to ask you something," Germany sighed and Prussia glanced over at him. The kid looked more rugged the more Prussia looked at him and it took all of his self-control to not do something about it. "Would you…train me?"

"Wow, how much pride did you swallow to ask me that?" Prussia smirked and Germany growled at him. "Fine, fine. Why?"

Germany crossed his arms over his chest and looked away. "You're the strongest country I know, and the closest to me if you look at it like that. I'm going to need help to become a strong country, too."

"You know it doesn't completely work out like that," Prussia raised an eyebrow. "A lot of it's dependent on the country itself, not the personification."

"I'm still not taking back my request," Germany said simply. "Despite…everything, you act like a strong country, no matter what's going on and I would like to learn from you."

"You sure about that?" Prussia smirked. "You can't take it back."

"Yes, I'm sure," Germany nodded resolutely, looking right at Prussia, who nodded in response.

"First things first, then," Prussia stood up proudly. "I want you to run."

"Run?" Germany asked.

"Yeah," Prussia nodded. "Your own strength doesn't just come from your country, and for people like you that just have scattered territories, you aren't very strong in the first place. You have to work yourself out in order to get anywhere. I work out and check out my awesomeness!"

"I really don't see the point…" Germany muttered.

"You're the one that came to me," Prussia smirked. "That means you do what I say, like it or not. My first lesson is that you have to run. I'll run with you, but I'm in way better shape, I'll probably lap you or something."

"What do you want me to run?" Germany asked.

"Let's just go around this field a few times," Prussia shrugged. "That's like nothing. I'll figure out something better for you by tomorrow."

"This field is massive," Germany protested, looking around. Prussia nodded, it was a pretty impressive field.

"It's nothing a country can't handle," Prussia said simply. "Complain anymore and I'll make running a field a part of your daily exercise."

"I have to do this every day?" Germany asked.

"Of course," Prussia nodded resolutely. "If you're gonna stick around and I don't want to be embarrassed to be around you, you're gonna get into shape. I work out every day and I don't complain."

"I haven't heard of any other country doing this," Germany muttered.

"And are they as awesome as me?" Prussia asked. "No. Part of my philosophy, kid. Now, run." Prussia started pushing the boy, who started his forced run, still looking rather confused.

"How many times do I have to run around this field?" Germany asked.

"I dunno," Prussia shrugged, jogging at what he considered a leisurely pace so that he stayed with Germany, who was already panting. "How about once I finally get tired?"

"How long will that take?" Germany asked.

"Guess we'll find out," Prussia smiled. "Might take a while. And if I see you slacking, even a little bit, you're running while I sit and watch."

"Fine," Germany grumbled and Prussia nodded contentedly. He got impatient after a while and started running ahead of Germany, at what he considered a brisk pace, which was incredibly faster than Germany's pace. At least this way, Prussia would get tired faster.

He had to admit, though, as he glanced back at Germany, that he didn't mind that kid. He was a little rough around the edges, but he could fix that.

***Time Skip***

"Well, at least you don't live with Austria," Prussia commented, arms crossed in front of his chest as he tilted his head to the side in an attempt to get a good view at the sight before him. Germany had said that this was his home and led him there after their bout of "training" and the poor kid looked exhausted. But Prussia was nowhere near done with him yet.

"Are you going to go inside or not?" Germany muttered and Prussia laughed before entering the little shack. At least he lived with his boss in high class mansions or something like that. Stepping inside, though, the inside looked far worse than the outside.

"You have got to be kidding me," Prussia stated, looking around the messy room. It couldn't even be called a house or an apartment. It was a room. Clothing with holes in them were strewn every which way, dishes were left with insects inside the rotting food, a pile of hay served as a bed that seemed to be slowly moving towards the door and away from the wall. There was also a scorched part of the wall that seemed as though it was for a fire. "No."

"What do you mean?" Germany asked.

"I mean, 'no'," Prussia shook his head. "We're fixing this now."

"What do you-"

"Are you a peasant?" Prussia whipped around to stare at the kid, who stared at him, dumbfounded. "Answer my question."

"No," Germany shook his head.

"Are you a farmer?"

"No."

"What are you?"

"I don't understand the question."

"What," Prussia sighed heavily. "Are. You?"

"A…personification?" Germany guessed.

"Good, you're not an idiot," Prussia sighed. "Yes, you're the personification, apparently, of the German Confederation. You're no peasant, you don't live like one. At least act like you're something important."

"There are plenty of peasants in the German-"

"There are poor people in Prussia but I don't live like an animal," Prussia cut him off. "I live to the highest of my ability because of the fact that I know my country is worth more. It doesn't matter where you live, but you live as the personification. This is telling everyone that your entire country lives in shit. That this is the highest standard of living you have. Do you want to be a joke?"

"No," Germany said quietly, shaking his head.

"Then you're cleaning all of this up right now," Prussia stated. "I'm going to stand right here until everything is spotless, to the point where even a noble of Prussia or, hell even Britain or Austria, wouldn't mind living in here."

"I can't-"

"Oh, you can," Prussia stated. "I know the limits of countries, even if you're just a kid. Trust me, you're not tired. You're not even close."

"Yes, sir," Germany nodded with a small sigh, walking further into the room, looking around as if he did not even know where to start.

"There's a stream nearby for water to clean, I would suggest getting around to that," Prussia advised, leaning against the small table nearby. Germany nodded, picking up some of the things off of the floor and Prussia smirked. "On the bright side, once you get it clean, you just have to make sure it stays that way. That's way easier if you ask me."

"Shut up, I'm cleaning," Germany sighed.

***Time Skip***

It was early in the morning with Germany groaned, looking about ready to topple over, as he set up the fire pit like Prussia instructed him. He wouldn't be able to stand the idea of Germany getting caught up on a fire because he was stupid.

"Can I sleep yet?" Germany muttered.

"One last thing," Prussia stated, looking at the tired boy carefully. "You've cleaned your house, now we need to clean you up."

"What?" Germany asked.

"You look your best at all times," Prussia said. "No matter what the circumstances are, you never go out looking like anything less than your best. It's the same reason you clean the area you live. It's the standard for your country. People will look at you and see everyone in your country, do you want them to imagine everyone in the German Confederation to look like that?"

"No," Germany sighed. "I do not."

"Good, then we'll clean you up first," Prussia sighed, kneeling down to get to eye level with the kid. "Then I'll let you sleep. After you wake up, we'll train some more and then I'll figure out what the hell to do with those rags you call clothing."

"I'm starting to regret asking you to help me," Germany yawned tiredly as Prussia smirked, taking off his gloves and attempting to fix Germany's incredibly knotted hair.

"You'll thank me later," Prussia chuckled as Germany winced when he ran into a large knot of hair that he combed through easily. "Once you get into the hang of things, it gets easy. Just upkeep everything like I tell you to and it'll become second nature to you. I used to not care about it and then I was the Teutonic Knights and that changed a lot of things for me."

"You know, you don't look very well kept," Germany grumbled.

"You should have seen me before," Prussia smirked, running his hand through Germany's hair to see how it would look like with all of it slicked back. "You know, that doesn't look bad on you. Too bad I don't have anything to make it stay."

"It's fine," Germany sighed, pushing his hands away and yawning again, rubbing at his eyes tiredly.

"Aw, is the little kid tired?" Prussia teased. At least he looked well-kept now. After they fixed the problem of his clothing, he would be on the right track. Prussia just worried for when this kid would have to fight in a war on his own. Just the idea of it set Prussia on edge. No one had helped him and his first war was a horrible experience, but it made him into a hardened soldier eventually. He just didn't want to watch a kid have to do something like that.

"Shut up," Germany grumbled, looking away.

"Don't worry, I'll let you sleep," Prussia stood up quickly. Countless of sleepless nights had him prepared for staying up all night and so he wasn't too tired. Germany obviously wasn't used to it and so he simply nodded and moved over to his pile of hay. Prussia decided he would have Germany make his own bed to sleep in, that would build character. Prussia hadn't even made it to the door before the heard the kid snoring and he couldn't hide the smile on his face. "Sweet dreams, kid."

* * *

"Why do you have the poor child running?" France asked curiously as he stood beside Prussia as they watched Germany run.

"Well, unlike you, we want to be strong," Prussia smirked, looking over at his friend, at least for the time being. France and Spain may be among his best friends, but that didn't meant they weren't on shaky ground, like all other countries. "And stay strong. And this is how you do it."

"I am very happy that I am nothing like you Germans," France shook his head.

"I'm Prussian," Prussia noted and France simply sighed.

"Oui, oui," France said with a wave of his hand. "It is quite amazing how much better he has gotten since you began to 'train' him. What, exactly, have you done?"

"Made him clean his house," Prussia listed. "Build shit for his house. Finally got him good clothes. I'm still trying to figure out what to do about his hair, since it's so…"

"Like yours?" France smirked and Prussia raised an eyebrow. "It's very unruly. You can manage to make it work, somehow. He, however, seems to need extra help with it."

"I'll figure it out," Prussia muttered.

"Prussia," Germany panted only slightly as he ran up to them. He was getting taller by the day, Prussia noticed with a smirk. He'd been working with him for maybe three years now and he was pretty happy with the results so far. "I cannot train with this bird around me."

Prussia laughed when he noticed his own little bird, Gilbird, circling around the kid's head. France stifled his own laughter. It actually looked pretty cute.

"Gilbird, quit messing with him," Prussia ordered and the bird chirped in response before nuzzling into Gilbert's own hair.

"Gilbird?" Germany asked, staring at him oddly.

"He's my pet," Prussia said happily. "A lot of countries have pets, don't ask questions."

"Why Gilbird?" Germany asked.

"I ask myself that question every day," France chuckled and Prussia glared at him slightly.

"It's an awesome name," Prussia stated. "I am the country of awesome and he is my pet, therefore his name has to be awesome. At least Gilbird is better than Pierre."

"Do not make fun of my Pierre," France chimed and Prussia snickered, rolling his eyes. Germany looked at them in confusion.

"Were you done?" Prussia asked and Germany shook his head. "Then keep going."

"Fine," Germany sighed before continuing his training, which ranged from anything depending on how Prussia was feeling that day. For now, it was a lot of stretching and he blamed France for making him go so easy on the kid.

"You know, I could always try to do something for his hair," France offered.

"No way," Prussia said. "I don't want your grummy, French hands getting near him."

"Quoi?" Francis scoffed. "I would do no harm to the boy!"

"Says the guy that considered taking over his territory," Prussia rolled his eyes. "Yeah, I'm not letting you touch him. It's enough that that prick, Austria is anywhere near him. I don't want him to get washed out by your weakness."

"Because you are made up of 'Blood and Iron'?" Francis sighed.

"Exactly," Prussia nodded happily.

"I will not try to persuade you any other way," Francis patted his shoulder, causing Gilbird to stir slightly. "I wish you luck with your little country."

"See ya in the next war, probably," Prussia muttered as his friend walked away. Yeah, definitely a shaky relationship.

* * *

Prussia was antsy, at best. He got to the damn world meeting early for a reason and that was because he hadn't seen Germany in quite some time, ever since those damn Wars in 1848. Since then, he'd just been busy, but now it was 1871 for crying out loud! Damn the world for making him so busy…

"You seem stressed," France mused behind him while Prussia sat in a chair.

"I am, don't bother me," Prussia muttered, constantly glancing towards the door. "Why the hell are these things in Italy, again?"

"It has something to do with Vienna but I am not sure," France sighed dramatically, as he was prone to, Prussia found the closer he got to the man. "So, are you quite happy how things turned out in our latest war?"

"Yeah, sorry I kicked your ass there," Prussia smirked, glancing back at him.

"You did not seem very sorry," France chuckled.

"Okay, maybe I'm not," Prussia shrugged. "I had to do it, survival of the fittest."

"How is the German Confederation going?" France asked simply, choosing to skip over the still near memories of the war.

"Uh, well, the land is great," Prussia muttered. "Personally, I haven't seen the kid in years. I swear, if he hasn't kept up with his training and cleaning, I'm gonna kick his ass."

"I would say you in for quite the surprise," France chuckled. "I have seen him fairly recently, he came while you were busy with another war, I suppose. It is rather amusing to see you being so close to him, when you hated him not even a century ago."

"He grew on me, alright?" Prussia sighed. "And I'm just helping him. I never had someone to show me the ropes."

"Oui, well, I believe that your brother is here," France laughed.

"He's not my-" Prussia stopped talking when he saw the guy that just entered the room. A lot could happen in nearly 30 years…damn… Now he knew how Britain felt when he saw America grow up all of a sudden. Germany was a hell of a lot taller, maybe even taller than Prussia, he noticed with a scowl. He was wearing well put-together clothes and his hair looked neat. He'd found some way to pull it back finally, which Prussia didn't mind on him.

Immediately, Prussia stood up and stormed over to the kid, who blinked in surprise when he noticed the empire. Damn, he was taller.

"I didn't tell you that you could grow this much on me," Prussia noted, looking the country up and down.

"It wasn't my choice," the taller nation stated and Prussia froze at the sound of his voice. He hadn't expected that deep of a voice to come out of him, either. Dammit, he was really looking forward to laughing at Germany when his voice cracked, but it seemed like he had it all sorted out. So, all that was left to do was laugh.

And laugh he did. Prussia held onto his stomach, he was laughing so hard and Germany sighed heavily, leading to Prussia laughing even harder.

"I do not see what is so funny," Germany muttered, looking around at the amount of people staring at them with a small blush of embarrassment.

"When the hell did your balls drop, that's hilarious!" Prussia burst out, laughing even harder and Germany's shocked face at such a reaction. "Holy shit, that was a change!"

"For someone who told me to act like the best of my nation, you seem to be acting very immature," Germany sighed and Prussia collected himself slightly.

"Maybe the best of Prussia is just as immature as me, you may never know," Prussia smirked, finally able to stand up straight. "Anyway, congrats on the new title or whatever. German Empire, huh?"

"It was not my idea," Germany muttered.

"I will never get used to that voice, God," Prussia laughed. "How's your little shack? Have you finally upgraded?"

"Yes, I am living in better accommodations," Germany stated. "And thankfully, I am sleeping in a better bed than the one you made me make."

"It builds character, I wouldn't make you do something unnecessary," Prussia nodded. "I can tell just by looking at you that you've been keeping up with your training. See, I told you that you would thank me for it later."

"I am not quite sure I would thank you for it quite yet, brother," Germany sighed, placing a hand on Prussia's shoulder before walking into the meeting to talk to other nations. So another person called them brothers. It wasn't an inaccurate description, so Prussia figured he could be okay with it. It wouldn't be bad to have a brother. He did kind of miss the awkward little kid, though. This one was just stuffy and tall and…fuck it he was fine. He was awesome.

* * *

"Herr schtick?" Prussia asked.

"I told you to drop it," Germany sighed.

"But…" Prussia could hardly hold back his laughter. "Herr shctick?"

"Yes, now be quiet about it," Germany said.

"Some countries," Prussia couldn't stop himself from cackling, nearly falling out of the chair he was seated in. They were both in his own home, one he'd only recently acquired with the small amount of wealth his country had for the time being. This war would probably prove profitable in the end, though, so he was fine, "they have…birds as pets…or-or something! Even what's-his-name as a bear! But then you…you decide you want a stick? Oh, Gott, this is fucking awesome!"

"Just shut up," Germany sighed.

"Look, I don't wanna know what you do in battle with…Herr shtick," Prussia hardly held back his giggles. "Definitely not my place to ask."

"I have not-" Germany tried to protest.

"But, we have a few more important things to talk about," Prussia continued fluently. "I can get back to Herr schtick, trust me. Just explain to me what happened with North Italy."

"I found him on the battle field and he surrendered," Germany sighed. "Taking him prisoner turned out to be a bad idea. And if you even think about mentioning Herr schtick to anyone…"

"I don't know why you would tell me unless you were okay with it getting out," Prussia smirked. "And that sounds like Italy, it's nothing to be worried about. I'm not surprised that the rest of that stupid alliance didn't go and try to get him back."

"What do you think our next move would be?" Germany asked with a sigh.

"Aren't you the one in charge now?" Prussia smirked.

"You are the one with more battle experience," Germany sighed. "I know no one has seen a war like this one before and I need all of the help I can get."

"Yeah, yeah," Prussia sighed. Germany was right, though. This war was completely terrifying, like nothing he'd ever seen before. Sure, sometimes a few countries got involved in a fight, but this was a lot. "Just…try to avoid Russia, he's fucking crazy. Whatever you do, don't even try to do anything. He's getting close to a Revolution, I can tell, so don't get too close unless you want to die. America's bound to enter soon, and I would avoid that kid, too. I trained him how to fight and I haven't seen him do it yet, but that's not something I really want to see."

"What do you suggest we do in order to win?" Germany sighed.

"Are you asking me so that you have something to give Austria when you go to a big war meeting?" Prussia smirked. He hated being kicked out of meetings but Germany always asked him for advice so it was similar to being in one. Not like he really wanted to be in the same room as Austria, Hungary, Ottoman Empire, and Bulgaria with no escape. It would be a better meeting room than the other side, though, that was for sure.

"If I am?" Germany asked.

"Then I'm very tempted to go find your little Italy and tell him about Herr schtick," Prussia smirked and Germany glared at him. "I'm kidding, relax."

"I can't relax while my men are fighting as we speak," Germany sighed.

"Our men, technically," Prussia chimed in. "Big difference there. If you have Prussians fighting for you, you'll always win. Our blood is acid, so we're impossible to kill."

"It's very strange that I don't believe you," Germany shook his head. "Be serious, brother. We need to think of something for this war."

"Well, find a weak-link and hit there," Prussia said. "I know it seems like the weak way out, but it's the best way to go. If you hit the weak-link, then you can watch everything else crumble. It might even be what the other side is planning right now, too."

"I will take that into consideration," Germany sighed.

"So, what, exactly, did you do with Herr schtick?" Prussia asked curiously.

"Nothing!" Germany snapped and Prussia just laughed, putting his hands up in surrender.

"Forgive me if I don't believe you."

* * *

Germany growled in frustration, slamming his fists on the table in front of them and nearly breaking it into two.

"Stop acting like a kid who just lost a game," Prussia sighed, leaning his elbow on the table calmly. The two were in Germany's house, or rather temporary house as it would soon be taken away with the war reparations. Prussia didn't have a clue where either of them would live after this.

"I am not," Germany growled. "I am acting like a country that has just lost a war. Pitifully."

"Shit happens," Prussia shrugged.

"You do not take anything seriously," Germany snapped. "You could at least pretend that you care about foreign affairs, even while you sit around and do nothing!"

"What was that?" Prussia asked, glaring dangerously at Germany, who attempted to glare right back at him. "I can choose to ignore the second thing you said, but I do take things seriously. There's hardly a time when I don't!"

"Then how do you explain your constant attitude?" Germany growled.

"It's how I fucking cope with loss," Prussia spat. "It's better than acting like a teenager and throwing a tantrum on a table. Great job, by the way. I think you accomplished quite a lot through that."

"Do you realize what this war has cost us?" Germany groaned, his head falling into his hand.

"Yup," Prussia sighed. He didn't need to be reminded about all of the lost territory. Or the lost money. He didn't need to be reminded of the fact that the stupid treaty was more like the victors laughing in their face. He was painfully aware of every moment of it. "Now we keep our heads up and we keep going."

"You say that like it's easy," Germany sighed.

"It's not," Prussia said. "It gets harder with every loss. But we keep doing it because that's just the kind of countries we are. We lose so we pick ourselves up and keep going. Not a lot of countries can do that. So you take everything they give you and you give it right back later once you take your revenge. That's how our world works, got it?"

"A hundred years later and you're still teaching me," Germany shook his head with a faint smile. "I do not look forward to working for France."

"No one would," Prussia shook his head. "It's gonna fucking suck. But you know what'll make it better?"

"What?"

"You can have Herr schtick as company."

* * *

This world meeting was chaos. Complete and utter chaos. Prussia was choosing to sit back and watch mainly because he wanted no part in it. Britain and France were bitching about Poland and Germany was yelling right back. He'd been even more angry than usual ever since he got that new boss and Prussia didn't like it one bit. But he went along with everything the kid was doing anyway.

"If you make one move, I swear, I won't hesitate to declare war on you," Britain growled and Italy whimpered, hiding behind Germany like the cowards he was.

"Then so be it," Germany growled.

"You act as if you wish to start another Great War!" Britain snapped. "Do you really wish to kill that many people?"

"You have no place investigating into my own country's affairs," Germany snapped. "This does not even concern you."

"I have quite the feeling that it will!" Britain yelled.

"Hey, dudes," America chuckled lightly, trying to get a word in, "how about we just calm down and-"

"Shut up, America!" Britain and Germany snapped at the same time and glared at each other. And now it was France's turn to try to butt in.

"No one's listening to me," America whined nearby and Prussia chose to listen to him, merely because of better conversation option.

"Call a break," Prussia said and America glanced down at him.

"Are you sure?" America asked. "We've gotten even less work than usual done and I don't think it'll cool anyone down."

"Just call it," Prussia sighed, leaning back slightly in his chair. "I'll talk to my war-crazy idiot and you can talk to yours. Fair?"

"Dude, calming Britain down is, like, impossible," America sighed.

"Then try your best," Prussia smirked, standing up. "I trained you to be better than him, right?"

"That was 200 years ago, man," America smiled sheepishly.

"Training is timeless," Prussia shrugged. "Now go take your hero position and call break."

"Right," America nodded before scurrying to the front of the room. "Alright, everyone shut up!" America yelled, using his loud voice to his advantage, thankfully. The people in the room quieted down only to glare at the young country, who waved slightly. "I'm calling break so everyone can cool down. But we're getting work done after. Be back here in thirty minutes."

"That's my cue," Prussia sighed, swiftly gripping onto the back of Germany's collar and walking out of the room.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Germany snapped, only walking with him as that was his only choice aside tripping. Prussia had always been stronger than him.

"Shut the fuck up," Prussia sighed before walking to some random door and opening it. When he knew it was empty, Prussia pulled Germany inside and let him go to close the door. "Now, we're gonna talk."

"There is nothing to talk about," Germany stated, glaring at him, an action Prussia easily matched.

"You're trying to start World War II," Prussia spat. "Yes, there is something to talk about."

"It is nothing you need to concern yourself with," Germany said coldly.

"Another world war is something I shouldn't concern myself with?" Prussia snapped. "No, what the fuck is going on with you? I've never seen you like this. You're just being a brat. Is this still about the Great War?"

"You know just as well as I do what position that has put us in," Germany stated. "I am tired of waiting and simply taking it. I am deciding to take my revenge now, unlike weak countries like you."

"And the way you intend to strike back is to start another war you might even lose?" Prussia growled. "When I fought for my revenge, I knew, sure as hell, that I'd win. What are you even fighting for? I've heard Hitler's speeches and if you think-"

"Think what?" Germany stopped him. "That this will help my country? Help the people that are starving? Get rid of the people that are ruining this world? Yes, I think that very much."

"I don't give a shit what your leader thinks!" Prussia yelled. "I care about what you think!"

"There is no difference," Germany glared at him.

"Yes, there is!" Prussia snapped. "If there is one thing I have learned is that your leader doesn't choose what you think. History doesn't choose what you think. Your people don't decide what you think. You aren't just a country, you are a person! You think for yourself! Your opinions are your own! I don't give a shit what Hitler thinks, or what your people are thinking. What are you thinking about this? Do you even have an independent thought in your head right now?"

"I agree with my country and my leader," Germany said in a low, dangerous voice. "If you do not, then you should get out of the way." He continued to the door, past Prussia, who was practically fuming at that point.

"I'm going along with you," Prussia said clearly as Germany opened the door. "Not because I agree with you, but because I don't trust you."

"It's not your job to be my mother," Germany growled distastefully.

"I'm your brother, it's different," Prussia stated. "If you fuck up, I'll be there to pick you back up without question. No matter how stupid you are."

"Fine," Germany muttered. "More people on my side."

"Fine," Prussia nodded.

* * *

"I'm sorry."

"You fucked up."

"I'm so sorry."

"You never take a fall with grace, do you?"

"At least act like this matters to you!" Germany snapped and Prussia noticed that it was the closest he would ever get to crying, at least so far.

"It does," Prussia shrugged. They were in a small room, with only two chairs that only Prussia was using. Germany was pacing back and forth, constantly looking over to the door as if he was afraid they would suddenly come and take Prussia away. "Quit looking, America said he'd make sure we have as much time as we want."

"This was my fault," Germany sighed, stopping and staring at the ground beneath his feet. "Why are you taking the bigger punishment?"

"Because I'm closer to Russia?" Prussia shrugged calmly, despite the fact that he was far from calm on the inside. In truth, he was close to a break down. Extremely close, dangerously close. It was becoming hard to keep his voice level. "Because I told them it was my idea?"

"Why would you do that?" Germany tried to glare at him, but it was soft with his distress.

"I'm the older one here," Prussia shrugged. "It stands to reason that I'm gonna take more of the fall. You'll last longer anyway." Prussia winced as his voice betrayed him at the end, breaking slightly and he sighed.

"This can't be the end."

"It might not be," Prussia said simply, looking at his brother right in his bright blue eyes. "Who knows?"

"Rome disappeared," Germany stated and Prussia winced. "Germania disappeared. Britannia disappeared. Any great civilization that fell is no longer here. It stands to reason that you-"

"I'm awesome, I'm not like the others," Prussia stared at the ground now, refusing to allow his voice to waver. "I still have a title, it's still Prussia that he's taking. I'll be fine."

"What if you're not?" Germany asked.

"We took a loss," Prussia said, standing up and looking at his brother, refusing to accept the fact that tears were forming in his eyes, clouding his vision. "Now we take it in stride and take everything they give us. We take it with grace and we keep going after it's over. That's how we work, got it?"

"Just promise me that you will come out of this alive," Germany said.

"As long as you promise to do the same," Prussia nodded and Germany nodded back. "Good. Make sure you keep up your training. Germany will never be considered weak, got it?"

"Yes, brother," Germany nodded.

Before Prussia could stop himself, he pulled Germany into a hug. The younger nation was taller and bigger than him, but he didn't care. This might, honestly, be one of the last times they would get to meet with the way things were going. Germany was split up, Prussia included. He would be taken by Russia, into the Soviet Union, while Germany would be in the safe hands of the rest of the Allies. He would be fine.

"Prussia was always the most awesome nation I'd ever seen," Germany sighed.

"Hell yeah, it was," Prussia laughed slightly, but it sounded choked and mangled. He pulled back and, without looking back, he pulled open the door to reveal the listening Allies, who he glared at. He forced himself to collect his voice. He was awesome, he could handle this. "Let's just get this over with."

"Rather brave of you, da?" Russia smirked. "East Germany."

"Who the hell is that?" Prussia smirked. "My name is the Kingdom of Prussia. Always will be."

"We will see," Russia chimed and walked calmly down the hallway. The rest of the Allies stayed quiet, as did Germany. Refusing to look back at his brother, Prussia followed the soviet country, ready to take everything he could throw at him.

* * *

Prussia shoved his freezing hands into his pockets, watching as his breath puffed in front of him, temporarily blocking his vision of that damned Wall. He was only allowed in Berlin after its construction and he could still see a little into the more lively side. At least Germany was doing better than Prussia was. Currently, he was being shoved every which way as crowds demanded to be let through the gates that were said to be open. Prussia's eyes just stayed glued to the wall to watch what happened. Russia hadn't seemed happy recently, giving Prussia a little more freedom than he usually did, and that was the only reason he could stand there at that moment.

People were screaming on both sides of the wall, all of their breaths mixing into one cloud. The guards on the wall were screaming right back at them, letting people through little by little. All of a sudden, though, like a switch had been flipped, the crowd surged forward, nearly making Prussia topple over. The guards stepped back and the people rushed through. Prussia smirked, watching as they nearly ran over each other in an attempt to get to the West side. Everyone cheered, aggressively going against the walls. Some hit at it with something they'd found on the ground like a pipe.

Prussia just stood there proudly as time moved on, watching as people gained other weapons to hit the wall with, attacking it in a frenzy that almost seemed like they were trying to dismantle it themselves. The crowd never died down as the celebration continued.

Why he wasn't moving was a mystery to him. It was almost like he was scared to cross that wall. It was very possible that the last thing keeping him alive and there was the fact that he was in the Soviet Union. He knew he was in a fragile state, his country wasn't even on the map anymore. The wall falling unified Germany, making his existence unnecessary.

"Prussia!" a familiar voice shouted over the crowd and Prussia looked up in surprise. He saw the familiar, blonde blob that belonged to his brother's hair and couldn't stop himself from laughing. He still didn't move, keeping his feet planted where they were, as Germany ran forward and hugged him close to his chest. "I have been looking for you."

"Sorry," Prussia muttered and hugged him back tightly. He wasn't stronger than him anymore, he noted sadly but didn't say anything about it. He refused to allow himself to cry and so he stood there in silence, the cold not even bothering him anymore.

"I have been looking for you for so long," Germany stated. "Since before that damned Wall was put up."

"Wasn't allowed to come," Prussia said simply.

"What happens now?" Germany asked quietly, barely heard over the crowd.

"That's anyone guess," Prussia sighed. "Now that the Wall's down, anything could happen."

"No," Germany muttered. "I can't lose you, not now. Something has to be done."

"Like what?" Prussia asked.

"Something," Germany tried. "You can still be East Germany, I don't care. But you are staying. I need you."

"Germany is your title," Prussia chuckled. "Idiot. The name change thing only works when you're country is still there. Prussia's dissolved."

"Don't say that," Germany muttered, holding him tighter. "I'm sorry, this is my fault. If I had not started that war…"

"Another one would have come along eventually," Prussia sighed. "No one can live forever. I had an awesome run, it's fine. I kept my promise and lived until we saw each other again. Now we'll just have to see what happens."

"Promise me you won't leave me," Germany requested.

"I can't," Prussia shook his head.

"What happened to you not taking anything seriously?" Germany asked. "What happened to that cocky attitude I have grown so used to? You should be laughing or saying something to just be obnoxious."

"I'm just a little tired, is all," Prussia smirked. "I'll be back to normal in no time, don't worry. Just promise me one thing."

"What?" Germany asked.

"No matter what, you keep going," Prussia said. "You keep your head up and you keep up your image."

"Nothing you have taught me will ever go to waste," Germany muttered and Prussia nodded.

"So, who kept you company while I was gone?" Prussia asked. "Herr schtick?"

Germany hit him lightly in the back while Prussia laughed lightly. He wasn't the same quite yet, but he would get there, given he had time.

* * *

Prussia strode confidently into the conference room, beside Germany. Countries turned to look at him and he smirked at the attention. He was a walking time bomb, he knew that. He didn't know how this dissolution thing worked, he had no way of knowing when he would disappear.

"I, uh, I hate to be the one to mention this," Spain muttered as he ran up to Prussia. "But this is for countries." He winced as though it hurt him to say it and Prussia just laughed, patting his back roughly.

"Don't worry, I'm just here to kill some time," Prussia said proudly. "Being in this boring room all day is less boring than being stuck in Germany's basement, trust me."

"As long as he doesn't disrupt anything, he should be fine," Britain noted as he briskly walked past them. Prussia smirked at him as he passed by.

"So, what should we call you?" Spain asked and Germany notably flinched.

"Prussia, obviously," Prussia laughed. "What the hell else would you call me?"

"But…" Spain muttered.

"I'm just so awesome, I surpass all rules," Prussia shrugged. "Maybe I'm just living proof that Prussia will rise up again, who the hell knows? All I know is that I'm still Prussia, country or not." And he intended on living every day he had left as if it was his last, because it very well could be.

"And with that, let's get this thing started!" America proposed loudly and the countries took their seats. Prussia took a spare seat and sat beside Germany. After a while of not needing to pay attention, he got very bored and began to test how quickly he could spin in his chair. After he got glared at for doing that by Germany, he then tested to see how many pencils he could stack on top of each other before they toppled over. He had to wonder if this was what his life would become at this rate.

* * *

After waiting for years and years and years for him to dissolve, Prussia grew into a sense of security. He'd been around for so long that he figured he was safe. So he allowed himself to slack off, do nothing, distract other countries like France and Spain from their work to go drinking or something. Now that there wasn't the idea of war resting on his mind, Prussia allowed himself to get very close to those two and hung out with them almost constantly.

Germany hovered around him constantly, though, as if he was still afraid of Prussia disappearing.

Currently, Prussia was in the basement of Germany's house, the only place he could really live, in all honesty. He was sitting upside down on a couch while attempting to play a video game that Japan had lent him, but he kept on dying at that one boss and he was pissed off about it. The door to the basement opened, allowing Germany's three dogs to burst through. Aster licked at Prussia's face and he tried to look around him to keep playing his game.

"Are you really still playing that game?" Germany sighed.

"Trying to beat this fucking boss," Prussia groaned as the boss delivered the final blow, killing him instantly. "Fucking Japanese games… What the hell, man?"

"Come on," Germany sighed, turning off the TV and then the game system.

"Hey, I didn't save, dick," Prussia groaned, staying right where he was.

"We are going for a run," Germany pressed.

"Why?" Prussia whined. "We already trained earlier today."

"Prussia," Germany stared right at him and Prussia winced. Those were the "I'm afraid you're going to disappear tomorrow" eyes. "You do not have the strength of your country to rely on anymore. I know you do not want to lose any of your strength, so we are going to run."

"Fine," Prussia groaned, flopping over to get to his feet. "But you're running with Blackie this time. He doesn't do it right."

"Good," Germany nodded, picking up a few of the things Prussia had left on the floor subconsciously. Prussia nearly laughed at the sight of it. Sometimes, Germany cleaned things consciously, but a lot of the time, he didn't. Prussia could take credit for that, he was sure.

"How much do you wanna bet that I'm gonna lap you five times this time?" Prussia laughed, quickly getting into running shoes. He still had yet to change from their previous work out, as he had no plans to go out, and so he was ready to get going. Germany also looked ready to train as well. The dogs seemed excited to be going outside again.

"We are running in a park, Prussia," Germany sighed, shaking his head.

"Yeah, and you like to run for hours," Prussia muttered. "Something I'm sure I'm the cause of. In any case, I'm gonna say I'll lap you five times. I've always been faster than you. Especially when we run with Italy, since you slow down for him. I could lap you ten times if he was with us. How is your little boy toy, anyway?"

"He is not anything like that to me," Germany protested as Prussia laughed, running up the stairs with Berlitz close behind. "I swear you get the strangest ideas in your head sometimes."

"Yeah, you have nothing for Italy," Prussia smirked. "Just like nothing happened on the battlefield with Herr schtick."

"For the last time, he was just a stick!" Germany snapped, running after Prussia as he ran out of the house.

"Yeah, but what did he do for your stick?" Prussia cackled, running ahead of him.

"Prussia!" Germany yelled.

* * *

**I've been wanting to explore this brother dynamic for a while. Like, in depth explore. And it's beautiful. I had a hard time with some of this. Like when to start Germany's history. I decided to go with the start of the German Confederation, which was around the time that Napoleon was defeated. You know, the second time. And I also got this beautiful idea in my head as I wrote that, I don't think Prussia would just see some kid and feel a sense that he had to protect him or anything like that. So I think that it would probably evolve from something like a rivalry and then slowly to their awesome, brotherly relationship. I worked really hard researching and taking stuff from my own history class, and I hope that it's good! Going all the way to the present took a lot longer than I thought! 26 pages! Longest one shot I've ever written, mans!**

**Also, regarding the way people talked, I know it wasn't necessarily historically accurate, but the way I see it, the show itself doesn't have them be historically accurate either with their speech or dress. Besides, Prussia talking formally, like back in the 1800s, I just can't see. I also like to think that, considering everything that's going on with countries, they can go a long time without seeing each other. The world's a pretty massive place and countries are very, very busy so it makes a lot of sense.**

**Anyway, no romance meant here, purely brotherly relationship. Prussia's awesome and Germany's getting there so I love them being together here!**

**Anyway, enough of me talking. Please review!**

**And I own nothing. All rights go to Hidekaz Himaruya, not me!**


End file.
